runescapefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Barrows equipment
Ekwipunek Barrows jest nagrodą z minigry Barrows. Istnieje sześć zestawów zbroi i broni Barrows: * 4 dla wojowników * 1 dla magów * 1 dla łuczników Jeśli gracz założy wszystkie komponenty danego zestawu otrzyma bonus. Zbroje Barrows nie mogą zostać wykonane z pomocą umiejętności Smithingu Główną wadą ekwipunku Barrows jest jego nietrwałość. W trakcie użytkowania jego status (widoczny za nazwą przedmiotu) maleje aż do osiągnięcia 0. Taki całkowicie zniszczony przedmiot jest niezdatny do użytku i musi zostać naprawiony za łączną kwotę 330k (100k za broń 90k za body, 80k za legs/skirts i 60k za hełm/nakrycie głowy) u jednego z następujących NPC: Boba w Lumbridge lub Squire (Void Knights) w Outpost. Ekwipunkiem Barrows można handlować tylko, jeśli jest on nieużywany lub całkiem zniszczony. Jeśli gracz posiada w swoim domu warsztat z Armour stand może naprawić ekwipunek Barrows samemu, za mniejszą kwotę zależną od poziomu Smithingu. Cena jest obniżana o \frac{PoziomSmithing}{200} ceny standardowej (u NPC-ów) np. dla gracza ze smithingiem na poziomie 50 cena naprawy w warsztacie będzie mniejsza o ¼ (50÷200). gracz ze Smithing cape po jej użyciu (tymczasowe podniesienie poziomu z 99 na 100) naprawi Barrows za pół ceny. Gracze mogą zakupić rękawice pasujące do kompletów Barrows po ukończeniu Recipe for disaster. rękawice nie rozpadają się przy użytkowaniu i nie muszą być naprawiane Wszystkie elementy Barrows niszczeją do 0 po 15 godzinach walki. Uwaga! : jeśli gracz upuści na ziemię jakikolwiek przedmiot barrows zostanie on zniszczony do 0. Naszczęście gracz otrzyma o tym ostrzeżenie z pytaniem czy upuścić przedmiot mimo to, czy pozostawić go w plecaku Dharok the Wretched (Melee) right 70 poziom obrony wymagany jest do noszenia zbroi, a 70 Attack i Strength do noszenia broni (topora). Dharok to zbroja Strength Wielu graczy używa Dharoka przeciw portalom w Pest Control z powodu dużych obrażeń związanych z bonusem. Aby zwiększyć zadawane obrażenia gracze muszą mieć małą ilość punktów życia. Częstym sposobem na pozbawianie się ich jest upuszczanie nitrogliceryny, związku chemicznego, lub picie Zamorak brew. Bonus - Wretched Strength: Ataki zadają tym więcej obrażeń im mniej gracz ma punktów życia. Jeśli ich ilość spadnie poniżej 10% siła gracza zostaje podwojona. W odpowiednich warunkach ataki mogą zadawać ponad 100 obrażeń Torag the Corrupted (Melee) 70 defence jest wymagany do noszenia zbroi, a 70 attack i 70 strength jest wymagany do noszenia broni. Torag to zbroja Defence Bonus - Corruption: Skuteczne ataki wręcz mają szansę na obniżenie energii biegu ofiary o 20%. *Graczy zwykle nieinteresuje posiadanie full Torag ze względu dużo pomocny bonus, więc często Torag jest sprzedawany jako "No Hams" (bez młotów). *Najczejsciej Torag legsy sa uzywane do zabijania Avansies Guthan the Infested (Melee) right 70 defence jest wymagany do noszenia zbroi, a 70 attack jest wymagany do noszenia broni. Guthan jest zbroją Hitpoints. Jest zalecane kupowanie tylko zbroi ze względu na koszty i oferowany specjalny atak. Bonus - Atak specjalny - Infestation: Skuteczne ataki dają szansę uleczenia zdrowia gracza w stosunku 1:1 do zadanych obrażeń Verac the Defiled (Melee) right 70 defence jest wymagany do noszenia zbroi, a 70 attack jest wymagany do noszenia broni. Verac to zbroja Prayer Bonus - Defiler: Skuteczne ataki mają szanse na przeniknięcie każdej zbroi i modlitwy, powodując potencjalnie ciężkie obrażenia, co czyni go bardzo przydatnym i sławnym w walkach na Duel Arena, Fight Pits, i zabijaniu Kalphite Queen. Karil the Tainted (Ranged) right 70 Defence i 70 Ranged są wymagane do noszenia zbroi, a 70 ranged do noszenia broni. Karil jest zbroją Ranged Karils ma najwyższy bonus ochrony magicznej z całego Barrows equiptment. Bonus - Tainted Shot: Skuteczne ataki mają szansę na obniżenie poziomu Agility wroga o 20%. Wielu graczy skarżyło się już w przeszłości na efekt bonusu zestawu i żądało jego zmiany, ale bez rezultatu. Wielu graczy było zirytowanych, kiedy okazało się, że zbroja ma gorsze statystyki obrony niż full black d'hide i blessed coif. Ahrim the Blighted (Magic) right 70 Defence i 70 Magic są wymagane do noszenia zbroi, a 70 Magic i 70 Attack i są wymagane do noszenia broni. Ahrim to zbroja Magic. Jego ogólne premie do magii i obrony są pomocne w sytuacjach PvP. Bonus - Blighted Aura: Skuteczne ataki magiczne mają szansę na obniżenie siły wroga o 10% Ekwipunek en:Barrows equipment Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Zbroje